This invention relates to capacitance probes for measuring distance, for example for scanning the contour or topography of the surface of a workpiece, or determining surface roughness. More particularly, it relates to methods of calibrating and using such probes.
Known capacitance probes with which the methods of the present invention may be used may consist of an electrode in the form of a sphere or plate. This electrode is brought into proximity with the surface to be measured, and the capacitance between the electrode and the workpiece surface is measured. This gives an indication of the distance between the electrode and the surface, or of the surface roughness. Alternatively, our concurrently filed, co-pending International Patent Application Number PCT/GB91/01703 (Applicants Reference 176WO), which claims priority from UK Patent Application No. 9021447.9, discloses capacitance probes having two parallel plates, oriented edge-on to the surface to be measured. The presence of a workpiece (conductive or non-conductive) affects the fringe-field adjacent the edges of the plates and thus the capacitance between the plates. Again, the distance to the surface or the surface roughness can be determined from measurements of the capacitance.